1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of biological and medical instruments and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automatic cell sorting using gating technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a large demand for cost effective cell sorting of stem and other cell types. Sorted isolated cell populations are used for transplantation into myeloablated cancer patients. There are currently about 100,000 such transplantations a year in the US. Cell sorting ideally needs to take place in a closed consumable container where hematopoeitic stem and progenitor cell populations are sorted from peripheral blood, umbilical cord blood, and bone marrow. However, current cell sorters require constant parameter adjustments, use open flow sorting technology which is susceptible to contamination and these sorters can cost in excess of $250,000.
Automated cell sorting techniques are becoming indispensable for both research and clinical applications. Typical prior art instruments interrogate the physical and chemical properties of cells followed by a physical separation of cells of interest at high speeds. The interrogations of each cell are done using optical techniques such as fluorescence followed by separation of the cells of interest using electrostatic or other physical separation methods. Conventional cell sorters utilize a single channel that operates at sorter rates of up to 60,000 cells per second. The sorting is done using an open fluid flow system that creates an aerosol environment.
There are several drawbacks to the prior art techniques: 1) the sorting rates cannot be much increased due to shear and pressure forces that damage the cells; 2) because separation takes place in an open fluid flow environment, there is a high potential for contamination; 3) the cost of current sorters is high.
What is badly needed is a cell sorter that operates in a closed flow environment (completely contained and isolated fluid system)that has intrinsic capability for very much faster sorting rates.